Fuego
by Zafira
Summary: Como el fuego abrazador, es la pasión que puede surgir entre aquellos que dominan ese temperamental elemento… ¿será capaz el agua de apagar una llama ya encendida… o será muy tarde ya?


**Título:** _Fuego_

**Autora:** Zafira

**Serie:** Kyou Kara Maou

** Los personajes pertenecen a Tomo Takabayashi

**Personajes:** Wolfram, Yuuri, Adalberto

**Pareja Principal:** Wolfram x Adalberto

**Género:** Romántico, Acción, Drama

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un Personaje, Mpreg

**Resumen:** Como el fuego abrazador, es la pasión que puede surgir entre aquellos que dominan ese temperamental elemento… ¿será capaz el agua de apagar una llama ya encendida… o será muy tarde ya?

**Capítulo 1º: Demonios de Fuego**

Lo había decidido todo luego de verlo interactuar con las jóvenes muchachas que habían sido invitadas a la celebración por el cumpleaños de su madre, sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho, pero era algo que él ya sabía… Yuuri no sentía nada por él, y era engañarse pensar que algún día lo haría… su tío había estado con él, se mostró hasta podría decirse, muy complacido con su idea, una vez que el compromiso sea roto, él lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos en las tierras a las cuales él mismo pertenecía.

Esa noche no quiso dormir en la misma habitación que el Maou, de hecho pasó toda la noche en el jardín, hacia frió… fue Murata quien saliendo de la nada le hizo compañía… por la forma en que el sabio le miraba daba a entender que sabía de sus pensamientos, pero no opinó nada al respecto, se quedó a su lado alegando que el bullicio de la fiesta lo comenzaba a aturdir…

Espero a la cena para comunicar su resolución, Yuuri parecía muy sorprendido… no fue capaz de decir palabra alguna, para Wolfram eso estaba bien… pues qué podría decir el rey para alivianar su dolor… el ofrecimiento de amistad, simplemente le dejaba más minado el corazón. A nadie le informó de que esa misma noche abandonaría Pacto de Sangre… sólo fue a despedirse de Greta, después, ni de sus hermanos… no deseaba verlos…

¡Un mes…! – murmuró el rubio de ojos esmeraldas, mirando embelesado a través del cristal - ¡Un mes…! – repitió más cansado, se dirigió a su lecho y se recostó en él…

Su hermano mayor le había enviado una nota ordenándole que volviera al castillo, más su tío fue el que la contestó alegando de que ya era tiempo de que Wolfram comenzara a hacerse cargo de sus tierras, por lo que solicitaba le dieran de baja del ejercito…

Todas las mañanas salía a montar con su tío… él recordaba que cuando pequeño su madre y sus hermanos eran muy renuentes a enviarlo a visitar a su tío, el motivo… este siempre quiso que se quedara con él… después de tanto, él había cumplido ese deseo… era lo que mencionaba cada vez que estaban solos. Waltorana se mostraba muy interesado en que Wolfram se recuperara por completo… constantemente eran visitados por nobles de las diferentes familias de Shin Makoku, todos mazokus orgullosos de sangre pura.

Sabía por boca de uno de sus soldados de confianza, que habían llegado cartas para él, que su tío había recibido, y aún no le había entregado… en parte le parecía bien, no caería en tentación de volver a ver a Yuuri, si no tenía contacto con nada que tuviera que ver con él… otra cosa que prefería no saber, era si el maou ya había puesto a alguien más en el lugar que él, accidentalmente, ocupaba.

¿Wolfram? – la voz de su tío lo saco de todos los pensamientos en que estaba sumergido - ¿Aún no duermes?

¡Parece que el sueño no llega! – murmuró el rubio más joven… - ¿Ocurre algo tío? - Waltorana asintió y tomó asiento a su lado en la cama…

¡El maou está dirigiéndose a Bielefeld… por lo que me gustaría que fueras a las tierras Grantz, en mi nombre para tratar unos negocios allá… así no te encontrarás con él! – su tío no se andaba con rodeos cuando algo no le gustaba, y la verdad era que este temía que su sobrino lo abandonara nuevamente para volver a Pacto de Sangre.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que visitó aquellas tierras, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que no tenía deseos de volver a ir allí… lo único que lo consolaba era el saber que Adalberto hacía mucho tiempo ya no habitaba ahí… suspiró con cierto fastidio… Yuuri a veces era muy impulsivo, qué es lo que quería lograr al ir a sus tierras, ya nada podría hacer que él volviera, y definitivamente no iban a poder ser su amigo tampoco.

Al llegar una comitiva lo estaba esperando, bajó de su carruaje e hizo una reverencia frente al jefe de esa familia, era la viva imagen de su hijo, salvo que con más canas… justo a su lado, otra imagen se hizo presente, era como la versión más baja de Adalberto, buscó rápidamente en sus memorias su nombre…

¡Albert! – saludó con la misma reverencia que con el más adulto…

¡Wolfram von Bielefeld… como siempre es un verdadero placer poder verte aquí! – el oji esmeralda no supo cómo reaccionar, intentó comportarse indiferente como era su costumbre, pero difícilmente podía. Cuando era mucho más joven, siendo su madre la maou, él había conocido al hermano más joven de Adalberto, este también era un mazoku que manejaba el elemento fuego, y tal vez por ser mayor que él por una década nada más, jamás congeniaron y se la pasaban peleando constantemente.

Durante la cena, se mostraba muy amable, hasta se diría que le coqueteaba, aunque intentaba no prestarle atención a este hecho. El padre de Adalberto, que se llamaba Alberos, se mostró educado, amable y muy hospitalario, se notaba que a pesar de no simpatizar mucho con su madre, y estaba seguro que con él tampoco, sentía gran aprecio por su tío. Conversaban de muchas cuestiones, entre las que estuvieron los relatos de Wolfram acerca de los últimos encuentros con el mayor de sus hijos, eso parecía interesarle mucho al adulto.

Ya más entrada la noche, y cansado de que por primera vez en su vida, el sueño no llegará a ayudarlo a descansar, decidió dar un paseo nocturno, la noche era serena y fría, su mente no podía alejarse de lo que Yuuri habrá pensado al no encontrarlo en sus tierras, aspiró el aroma del jardín e intentó serenar su espíritu…

¿Pensando en su prometido? – la voz de Albert le obligó a voltearse para buscarlo entre la penumbra… - ¡No quise asustarte… pequeño príncipe!

No dijo nada, simplemente se le quedó mirando sin mostrar expresión alguna, se sentía en parte avergonzado, la humillación de no ser amado por el rey era algo, que definitivamente era de conocimiento público…

¡Sólo alguien inepto del elemento agua, podría rechazar a la belleza más deseada de Shin Makoku! – murmuró el otro joven acercándose a su invitado, sonrió al ver a Wolfram totalmente impávido… - ¡Aunque es una suerte para mí… ¿quizás ahora tenga una oportunidad?

Pareció que su mente estuviera procesando aquellas palabras a una velocidad mínima, cuando al fin las había entendido ya estaba sintiendo el roce de los labios del hermano menor de Adalberto…

¿Qué haces? – pregunto al alejarse, más fue retenido por unos fuertes brazos - ¡Suelta…!

Cinco días habían pasado de aquella noche, en su opinión la oportuna intervención de Alberos había impedido que calcinara a Albert por el atrevimiento de besarlo… aunque hubiera deseado que cualquier otro hubiera intervenido, el más joven de los von Grantz había utilizado aquella situación para hacer formal su deseo de cortejarlo, y lo que más sorprendió al rubio de ojos esmeraldas, contra toda suposición, el líder de la familia Grantz se mostró complacido…

Aunque no podía decir que le agradase, tampoco sentía que le molestase, Albert era muy parecido a él, tenían los mismos intereses y pasatiempos, ambos eran portadores de fuego, y muy poderosos, quizás no le gustaba el hecho de que hablara tan mal de los portadores de agua, su comentario de que apagaban la llama y extinguían el fuego de los mazokus de su elemento no le gusto, aunque en parte entendió por qué, pudo leer entre líneas que se sentía irritado con su hermano… y que culpaba de todo ello, a Susana Julia.

¡Pues nuestro Maou es portador del elemento agua, así que deberías retractarte! – murmuró con fastidio al caminar por la ribera de un lago.

¡Podrá ser un gran Maou… pero no sabe nada… aunque no toda la culpa es suya! –Wolfram le dirigió una mirada curiosa - ¡Jamás un portador de fuego debería entregarle su corazón a quien no lo merece, por más buen rey que sea!

¡Cállate! – murmuró el más joven y emprendió camino hacia los caballos…

¡Si me aceptas… te enseñaré lo que es el calor del afecto correspondido… no hay amante más apasionado que un mazoku de fuego… y no hay noche más ardiente, que la que pasan dos mazokus… de… fuego! – Wolfram no sabía si mandarle una bola de fuego o simplemente retirarse molesto… jamás habían sido tan descarados aquellos que lo pretendían, en sus insinuaciones… - ¡Piénsalo…!

Era interesante la verdad, jamás pensó caerle bien a jefe de la familia Grantz, pero el hecho estaba en que el padre de Adalberto no era tan malo, todo lo contrario, y se sorprendió de ello, parecía estimarlo, lo trataba con mucha cortesía… había dispuesto junto con su hijo para salir a montar… recorrieron el pueblo, y unas zonas muy hermosas de aquellas tierras, Albert sonreía cada vez que Wolfram se quedaba embelesado contemplando alguna cosa en particular…

¡Tú tío nos alcanzará esta semana… tenemos negocios que tratar así que parece que pasaras más tiempo en nuestra compañía! – comentó el mayor…

Wolfram no dijo nada al respecto, tenía curiosidad por saber qué negocios tendría su tío con el padre de Albert, pero temió preguntar…

¡Es una buena novedad padre… tal vez pueda convencer al señor Waltorana de entregarme a su amado sobrino! – la mirada de Wolfram se dirigió molesta al rubio de mirada azul… el más anciano sonrió ante la interacción de los más jóvenes…

¿Qué sucede…? – el más joven se quedó mirando lo que parecía humo a la distancia… miró al hombre que los acompañaba, este frunció el seño…

¡Hay un pueblo en aquella dirección! – comento molesto Albert, al tiempo en que emprendió camino hacia esa dirección, siendo seguidos inmediatamente tanto por su padre como por Wolfram.

Cuando estuvieron más próximos al lugar, pudieron apreciar que el pueblo era víctima de un ataque de bandidos, o eso parecía… sin pensarlo dos veces Albert se dirigió al lugar dispuesto a atacar…

¡ALBERT! – llamó el más anciano con preocupación… el oji esmeralda lo observó y pudo sentir la angustia que sólo un padre puede sentir… bajo un momento la mirada…

¡Descuide señor… yo lo cuidaré! – Wolfram emprendió la marcha tras el otro joven, la impulsividad era casi una característica de los demonios portadores de fuego, él lo sabía pues era igual que Albert… al llegar al pueblo, fueron inmediatamente atacados… aquellos no eran simples bandidos, y aquello no era un simple ataque… "¡Es una trampa!"…

Empuñaba su espada con maestría, no perdía de vista al hermano de Adalberto, quien también era diestro con la espada… sonrió al notar su habilidad, más de pronto un extraño frío le recorrió el cuerpo, una sensación enferma… miró por todos lados, y fue cuando un rayo de luz roja lo golpeo que casi perdió la conciencia… cayó del caballo sin poder remediarlo…

¡Pero si es el hijo menor de la ex maou… será una venganza justa, su príncipe por la vida de nuestra gente! – un hombre se acercó a él… lo que pasó después sucedió tan rápido que no fue muy consciente de ello… una espada se alzo en lo alto, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, algo salpicó su rostro, al abrir los ojos vio frente a él, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, a Albert.

¡No…! – negó ante lo que veía, era evidente que el mazoku mayor también estaba afectado por la presencia de las piedras houjutsu, el oji azul se desplomó frente a él… para el más joven el tiempo se detuvo observando aquel rostro… no fue consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, su mente se perdió de la realidad, solo escuchaba una voz, que agonizante debido a la herida en el pecho y a la sangre que perdía copiosamente, lentamente perdía la llama de su vida… - ¿Qué has hecho?

¡Son lágrimas por mí… que felicidad siento… morir por la persona amada… que maravilloso…! – de los labios de Albert comenzó a brotar sangre, fue entonces que Wolfram fue consciente del ruido a su alrededor… las risas de aquellos hombres, y del que había herido a su amigo que levantaba nuevamente la espada…

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! – no necesitó llamar a su elemento para que este estalle, formó una barrera de fuego a su alrededor mientras recostaba sobre el suelo al hijo menor de la casa Grantz y colocando ambas manos sobre la herida, intentaba utilizar majutsu curativo… sus ojos no podían ver de las lágrimas que sin poderse contener, derramaba… no podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo… debía ser una pesadilla - ¡No puedes morir… por favor no hagas esto! – murmuraba mientras limpiaba sus ojos para poder ver que estaba haciendo… dirigió una fugaz mirada al rostro de quien yacía herido… estaba pálido, y su mirada perdida… - ¡No… no mueras… quédate conmigo… dijiste que harías que yo te correspondiera, no me dejes… no lo hagas!

Sintió como se desgastaba su energía… debía dejar de utilizar uno de sus poderes, y supo a la perfección cual… lentamente su protección desapareció y utilizó toda su energía para sanar a Albert… pero no funcionaba, sin importar cuanto lo intentaba la herida no sanaba…

¿Qué pasa, por qué no sana… qué estoy haciendo mal? – decía desesperado…

¡Nunca sanará… esta espada fue forjada para destruir a todos los de su maldita raza…! – Wolfram observó al hombre que estaba cerca de él… lo miraba con malicia, parecía disfrutar de la escena… había gran algarabía alrededor, notó soldados, una gran batalla…

¿Quiénes son…? – susurró el rubio…

¡Acabaremos con todos los mazokus…! – un gemido por parte de Albert distrajo la atención de Wolfram… sin importarle qué, colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho e invocó su poder nuevamente…

¡Resiste… no seré capaz de enfrentar a tu padre si mueres… por favor… resiste! – pudo sentir que el hombre tras él se le aproximaba, pero así también que era detenido y que se enfrentaba a alguien… los latidos de su corazón, cada vez más violentos y el esfuerzo que le estaba costando respirar le indicaban que no iba a poder continuar con aquello durante mucho tiempo… lo peor era que no estaba dando ningún resultado…

¡Wolfram… basta… sé que voy a morir…! – aquellas palabras le provocaron un escalofrío al menor… no notó que tras él una persona también se quedaba de piedra… - ¡Dime… ¿te casarías conmigo?…!

Aquellas palabras perforaron los oídos del oji esmeralda quien nuevamente comenzó a derramar lágrimas de impotencia… mordió su labio asintiendo, al tiempo en que iba apagándose lentamente su maryoku… La temblorosa mano de Albert se levantó y acarició la mejilla del de cabellera dorada, fue un leve golpecito el que le brindo, Wolfram tomo su mano entre las suyas…

¿Podría besarte, Wolfram? – el tercer hijo de la ex maou colocó una de sus manos sobre la herida y volvió a encender su maryoku, mientras acercándose lentamente al rostro de Albert, le regala un casto beso en los labios…


End file.
